cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Union (Alliance)
The Soviet Union (aka Union of Soviet Socialist Republic or USSR) is a rapidly growing alliance on the Red sphere. It's the fourth largest leftist alliance in Cybernations. History The Soviet Union was formed out of the ashes of the Decronia Civil War. The idea to form the alliance was in the works for sometime but it wasn't until the end of the war that the idea was given more attention, On June 15, 2009 the alliance was officaly established. Work got underway on the message forums and the signing of the Old Charter by those who sat on the council was done. Some minor problems occurred early on as in any newly formed alliance but soon things began to fall into place. On june 20th the Soviet Union offically announced itself to the world of Cybernations. It took time to form a stable government as enteral issues occurred early on but eventually were dealt with and things began to move forward. The USSR has faced attacks on it's nations by tech raiders and rouge nations, however they have managed to stay strong and bounce back rather quickly. As of September 26, 2009 the Soviet Union is currently made up of 20 Socialist Republics. It's largest members are Bubbastan Republic, Decronia, Crimson Sands, Svitshtovia and Republic of Camdonia. The Union government is run by the Soviet Council. In Early August of 2009 the USSR went threw a short overhaul by replacing it's Charter with the new Constitution of the Soviet Union and moving from the Grey sphere to Red. Many believe this move was done partaily because of the Soviets close ties to the SWF. On August 16 of that year the USSR drafted it's offical Constitution, which rendered it's former Charter obsolete. The new Constitution went into effect on the 17th. among new things added into the new Constitution were some new positions on the Soviet Council, the Head of State was now under the title of President instead of Pretor and terms of office were lessed to only 5 months. Some were unhappy with this new set of laws while others thought it was a great change for the alliance. Government The Communist Party of the Soviet Union is the dominant political party in the Union. The Soviet Council is the government body that is made up of the High Council and the council of ministries. The President and the Prime Minister are the High Council, the Minister of Defense, Minister of Finance and Minister of Foreign Relations are the council of ministries. All decisions involving new policies, changes on old ones, foreign affairs, military and domestic issues are decided upon by a council vote. However the President can change that vote or veto the council decision if he chooses. This rarely happens as the government serves the people. In September 2009 the first alliance elections were set in motion as Velken announced that he would run for re-election, CavalierCuddles announced his canidacy for the race shortly after. Election day was September 24. CavilerCuddles won the election by a very slim margin to become the 2nd President of the Soviet Union. He took take office on October 8, 2009. Political Spectrum: The contemporary political scene in the USSR is divided into two major political parties. The CPSU which is currently in power and the Skull Party. Culture The culture of the Soviet Union is rather unique. The believe in equality, that all members have a voice and that voice shall be heard. One of the philosphies in the Soviet world is that everyone has a place, a purpose and a destiny. This ideal has attracted the attention of many and gained the union more attention. As a member of the Grey sphere the Soviets believe it was their responsibility to bring more life on to the grey team by expanding the alliance. To help acomplish this goal they have put forth alot of time and resources into developing a strong movie industry and arts district. "Workers of the World Unite" is the motto of the Soviet nations, It represents that all men and women are born equal and should unite together in common cause. Upon their move to the Red sphere their ideals somewhat changed, Those who wanted to be apart of a non-capitalist society quickly moved into the USSR. The began exchanging culture with their close allies in the SWF. Military The soviet military has various branches. One of it's main branches is the Red Army, the flagship of the Soviet Military Forces. Nicknamed "the Reds" by many foreign alliances, the Red Army stands for more than just strength and honor but it stands for the will to survive and be the best. Other branches of the Soviet Military are it's Air Force, Navy and special forces. Red Army: The Red Army serves as the USSR main military branch and is one the larger armies in the Leftist circle. KGB: Is the special intelligence agency for the Soviet Union. Membership The Soviet Union is very selective of their members. However anyone can apply for membership in the union, Applications for membership can be found on their message forums. Once the applicant submits an application for membership it will be reviwed by a member of the Soviet Council. If approved the applicant will be given a test based on the alliance history and philosphies. If the applicant passes they will be granted membership in the alliance. Foreign Relations Since its establishment the Soviet Union has been active in the international community. The majority of the reaction it has received has been positive and it's intital first contacts with other alliances has been good. Foreign policy has been a major focus on the USSR since it's establisiment. On August 14, 2009 the USSR signed an Inter-Alliance Economic Pact, The first of it's kind even done in CN. The treaty brought together the USSR, United States of CN, Socialist Workers Front, European Union and the Roman Empire in a co-op economic deal. The treaty also help crush the rumors of the USSR and the United States being rivals in a cold war. The Economic bloc was desolved a few months later. Warsaw treaty: Rumors of the USSR, UCR, SWF and other leftist alliances reforming the old Leftist bloc began circulating threw all leftist alliances in September 2009. The rumors especially were strong in the Soviet Union and SWF, It wasn't until mid October that the Soviet government finally came forward and confirmed that talks about reforming the bloc were true. As of October 21 talks continue between the Soviets and other leftist alliances about finalizing the treaty. Category:Alliances Category:Soviet Union Category:Leftism Category:Red team alliances